Dark Rose
by takashiLonDubh
Summary: Hey this is my Black butler Fanfiction i've been working on it for a while yes the main character is a girl but i think its pretty good i want your opinions please
1. Chapter 1

Its was 6:30 in the morning and I was sleeping in my comfortable bed, only to be woken up by a smack on my head. I opened my eyes to yelp at a sudden pain on my head. "What th-!" "Shut-up and get up, you need to start getting dressed!" I looked to see my sister, Agatha, staring at me with a horsewhip in her hands. I quickly got up so I wouldn't get whipped.

"You're so slow!", she scolded while hitting me on my feet. "If you keep hitting my feet, then I can't dance", I said. Then she gave me a sneer and hit my hands. I grabbed my practice clothes and got dressed. my parents adopted me from a "horrible orphanage", or so I was told. They tell the maids not to help me, and I have to do everything myself. I barely know how to wash my body and they expect me to learn.

I went to the kitchen to prepare my sandwich and saw that the maids were about to help me, until my mother walked in. I quickly made my sandwich and put a few fruits in my basket. When I went to reach for my milk, I heard a loud scream and knocked it over. The glass shattered and spilled all over the floor. I looked and saw Agatha on a table screaming and pointing at a cat. "KILL IT! WHAT A VERMON! UGHH!"

I saw my father run in with a gun and shot at the cat. The cat jumped at the sound, while the bullet ran towards it. It dodged it just in time, but it wouldn't be lucky for long. Then he saw me cleaning up the milk and ran straight for my face. The next thing I knew, it was clawed to my face with fear. "Tiaga stop messing around and put it outside!", my mother barked at me.

I got up and walked to the door. When I went outside, I pried him off my face and set him down. He was a beautiful and black cat. His fur like silk and a piece of his ear was missing. I pet him and found a bowl and filled it up with water. I made sure he was far away from the mansion and went back inside.

I cleaned the rest of the milk up and left to the studio with my sister. Oh! by the way, I'm 12 years old and being taught toe ballet. I don't enjoy it one bit. even if it "gives me a lot of money when I get older". "They", only do it so I could make "them" richer. With my small, but elegant maturing body, it would be successful.

When we arrived, I warmed up and put on my shoes. I practiced the routine and payed attention to my sister and her whipping hand. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure. What was that? I stopped and looked around. No one there. "Why did you stop? I didn't say stop!" she hit me in the back and told me to start over. When I danced again, I leaped and landed right to where I saw the figure. Nothing. I shrugged it off and saw the time. "Agatha, it's time for lunch." She looked at the clock and sighed in relief. "Finally! I'm starved!" She grabbed her coat and was about to leave, "Where are you going?" She looked back at me and sneered. "To eat lunch with my friends. Duh!"

She walked out while telling me to stay and watch the studio. Where else would I go? I grabbed my lunch and sat down next to the window. I had a french bread sandwich, with grapes, an apple, and yogurt made by one of the maids. I started to eat the grapes and noticed something in the corner and started to look very closely. That's when my lunch tipped over and my apple fell out.

I went to go pick it up but right when I was about to go into the dark area, the apple rolled back to me. I stood in fear and called out in the darkness, "Who's there?" I heard my voice shake, but I stood firm. For a few seconds, I stood pearing in the darkness. That's when a tall figure appeared right in front of me. I stared at bit in awe and fear. What is that? I only saw the figure nothing else.

I felt something dark and, well sort of, demonic. I wanted to back up, but I wouldn't move. What's going on? I won't move. I was frozen in fear at the dark figure.

I then finally got enough strength to move my legs. I slowly backed away and headed towards the door. I ended with my back against a body. I slowly turned around to see a boy or teenager, staring down at me. I backed off and apologized to him. "What are you doing?!" I heard Agatha scream out at me. "I was apologizing to him." She looked at the studio and grabbed my wrist. "Look, Tiaga you ruin this for me, then you get a big whip from my whip, got it?!" I nodded and looked at the teen. He had fair hair. His eyes the color of caramel. He wore a vest with a white buttoned up shirt. His pants dressed and was skinny on him. He had a muscular, but slender body.

I don't know if she bribed him, or he's psycho. I went to pick up my lunch and finished it when I remembered how I bumped into him. I stood still and observed the shadows. "What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Agatha. I shook my head and got my lunch.

after I finished it, I continued to work. All she did was stretch in front of him. I giggled when she looked away, because he rolled his eyes and stared in mid air. I looked at the time and saw I had an appointment with my doctor in 30 minutes. "Agatha, I have a doctors appointment." She looked at me and remembered about it. She let me go and I ran out of the studio.

When I got to the doctor he checked me and told me to take it easy. I nodded, even though that wouldn't be possible. I walked home and took my bath. When I went to eat dinner, I saw Agatha putting all this perfume on. "What are you doing?" She looked at me and smirked. "I invited that guy over for dinner. He's bringing his twin brother, so I win 2 guys tonight." I thought in my mind that she was gonna do a threesome, but put it aside.

I went to my room and put on a normal dress for dinner. When I went downstairs to eat dinner, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly went to open it. That's when lightning hit and shook the ground. I quickly panicked and opened the door. 4 figures came in, 2 the same size, and the other 2 were different. One a little taller, and one about 6 foot 4. I apologized for not opening the door earlier. "No need to apologize miss." I heard the tall one say. The butler came and took their coats. "Dinner is this way." He led them to the dining room. I didn't really see their faces, but one trait I saw was white hair.

When I came in the room, Agatha wasn't there. I looked around to see 2 boys totally identical but their hair, clothes, and eyes. I recognized one, the boy, and I guess his twin brother. He had black hair with baby blue eyes. He wore the same clothes, but opposite color pattern. I noticed they had different butlers. The tall one had light brown hair with a very serious complexion. The other was just a little taller than the twins. He had blonde hair with brown ends. Very colorful family.

I felt a chill down my spine and shuttered. "Are you alright?" I looked to see that the one with the black hair said it. I nodded, assuring him I was. When I was about to go sit in my seat, I felt something push me and I fell on the ground and landed on my face. I shut my eyes when I landed and felt a sharp pain in my ankle. "Ahhh!" I felt my ankle and saw it was red from the fall. I sat up and tried to move it, but only a sharp pain hit me. "Kyaa!" I felt my eyes getting really moist and thats when I felt my tears falling.

I started to hear shuffling of chairs and footsteps running. I felt a warm hand on my back. I look to see the twins and their butlers next to me. "Are you okay?", the black haired one asked. I shook my head to tell them to let me be. " I'm fine, my ankle just hurts." I finally stood up on one foot and started to walk. But right when I put weight on it, I fell again and the pain was even greater. "Stop putting weight on it", I heard him say. He gently sat me up on a chair and was about to lift up my skirt. "What are you doing?!" I smacked the small butlers hand away. "We have to look at your ankle." I hesitated, then lifted up my skirt to my shin. "That's high as I'm going." They nodded and removed my shoe.

I watched as they examined my foot and wondered what they were going to do. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a snap and got all teary eyed. "Ahhhhh! OW ow ow!" I shot my teary eyes at them and saw that they popped my ankle back in place. "That hurts!" They looked up at me and dropped in awe. I didn't know what happened, but I think it was my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." The black haired boy said with mournful eyes. He stood up and took my hand and kissed it. "My name is Rue. My brother is Rei." I looked at them and got all light. "Tiaga, my name is Tiaga." "What a beautiful name." I blushed, no one ever said my name was beautiful, let alone cute. He helped me get up and told me he wanted me to sit next to him. Like a plague, right when I sat down, Agatha walked in. "Hi bo-!" She looked right at me, seeing that I was sitting next to the twins. She pouted and in walked to mother and father. I felt shy and embarrassed being between them.

When the maids and butlers gave us our food. I took a few plates and stood up. "What are you doing Miss?" The tall butler asked me. "Well I have to pass out food on the plates for guest and my family." They looked over at my family and told me to sit down.

"Akatsuki and Anba will take care of it." I watched as the 2 butlers passed out plates and food. They gave us all equal amounts of food and made sure they didn't make a mess. They put napkins down on Rue's and Rei's laps. I reached for my napkin and put it on my lap as well. We began to eat and thanked them for serving us.

When dessert arrived, Agatha started to lick her cake and eat the strawberry very slowly. I looked away and got all embarrassed, "Please stop." I looked to see that Rei had told her that. "What? Is it too much for you?" She began to mear it on her cheek. "Want to come over and lick it off?" Rue then covered my eyes. "I don't think you want to see this." I nodded, feeling bad for our guest for seeing this.

After dinner I lead them to the door so they could leave. "Sorry about that, even though she did invite you." My family was right behind me, so I wanted to hurry and shut the door. "Wait." I turned around and was lipped locked by Rue. He's kissing me! His warm lips on mine. I felt light and relaxed, but I didn't shut my eyes. When he stopped he smiled and put something in my hand. "I hope you answer soon." He said aloud. He left with me speechless.

I looked and saw a little box in my hands, I opened it and was speechless. A gold ring with a diamond shaped as a tear in it. I found a little folded up paper and it said "Marry me." I quickly shut the box and went to my room. Than a loud boom made me jump. It wasn't this bad when they came. I got in my night gown and went into bed. I stared at the box which had my engagement ring.

In the morning was the same old routine, but my family made me sit down for breakfast. When I sat down, I felt a little weird. That's when it happened, right when I looked up, I saw a dark figure right in front of my mom. "M-Mother there's a man in front of you." She looked at me and sneered. "There's no one there." I didn't stop telling her and she was about to break. "Stop it! That's enough! I can't take it! You are going to a mental hospital!" I stared at her knowing I was done for.

In the next few hours mother had me in a straight jacket trying to make me not believe there was a demon following me. "He's not real, he's just an imagination!" "NO! I keep seeing him! Please let me go!" They looked at each other and took me out of the straight jacket. "Do you see him anywhere?" They asked, pointing to the corners. I shook my head, but felt weird.

Then they decided to do something, right when I turned around, they tried to give me a shot. I ducked and ran for the door. I ran through the pouring rain as my breath grew heavy. I could see my breath and felt it on my face. Then I saw the studio right in front of me. I went inside and felt a very warm feeling on my back. I turned around and saw him. His eyes red as my hair, his smile like ice. He looked so detailed that I can't explain how he looks. "Tiaga!" I turned to see my family with the doctors. "Come here." They looked at what I was looking at and gasped. They actually see him.

"T-Tiaga come here." I was about to until I realized, he wasn't going to hurt me. I turned around and went towards him instead. "Tiaga your mother told you t-!" I heard something explode and turned to see my father's head on the ground.

Then one by one, all of their heads exploded and landed on the floor. I was covered in blood, I was so close to them that the blood landed on me. I turned around and looked at him. "Now your troubles no longer exist.", He spoke. I slowly walked towards him and took his long hand with black nails. "You're safe with me now." I looked at him as he started to hold me. " You promise?!" He looked at my blood covered face and smiled. "I hate lying, so yes I promise." He laid my head on his stomach. He lifted me up and carried me. "Now sleep." I slowly shut my eyes and started to sleep. "I-I'll call you S-Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly rushed to the market to get my bread. My boots trying to trip on my dress. I had my hair in a high ponytail, for it is longer and ends at my ankles. I guess you're wondering why I'm getting bread, or how old I am. Well I'm getting bread for my soup tonight and I'm 17. I have a nice body with good sized breast.

I got the bread and headed back home. I finished my dinner and thanked for the meal. I got done eating and washed up for bed. Yup a normal day for me.

When I was sleeping, I heard a crash and opened an eye. What was that? I quickly got up and went to open my door. I slowly opened it and walked out with silent steps. More and more crashes got closer and closer. I looked to see a group of men tearing through my stuff. They had guns, so I quickly hid behind the corner. "She's no where in here, lets check the other rooms." I quickly moved so that they wouldn't find me. I went to the garden and hid there. They were yelling and left. I was about to go back inside when a smell that was fire hit me.

They set my house on fire and left. I couldn't put the fire out, I didn't have a well. I had to save all the stuff I could, so I ran to my room and grabbed some valuables. I then went for my coat and grabbed a picture to wrap it up. I ran out of the house just in time before a hissing sound and an explosion. Fire and wood went everywhere. When I turned to look a ball of wood on fire, hit me in the back. "AHHHH!" It burned straight through my night gown and made me bleed horribly. I put on my coat in the cold night and left to find help.

I woke up in a daze and sat up. I felt in my pocket of the coat to make sure I had my picture. I sighed in relief to see it was there. I felt something warm in my coat and opened it. There was a white cat with black spots on its body. He looked at me and perked up. "I guess you were waiting for me to wake up huh?" He hopped on my shoulders and purred. I petted him and got up. I wanted to see if I could find a garden to relax my bustling thoughts. I looked around at the surrounding shops and saw a flower shop. "We can rest in there." I went inside and saw a variety of flowers, but the one that I loved was a dark purple stem and a pale white rose bud close to blooming.

As I reached for it, a hand got to it first. I quickly smacked away and scolded him. I then realized it was a 13 year old boy in a very expensive coat. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were a little boy." He looked a little confused and looked at the flower. "Why did you stop me from picking it up?" I hesitated and told him about how it had poison on it. He looked a little shocked and turned to look at the rose again. He looked back at me and then at my clothes. He handed me a sack of pounds and told me not to thank him.

I grew furious and shoved the money back into his hands. "No thank you. I'm not poor by the way, my house was burned down last night and I couldn't find help. He looked at me and apologized for mis-judging me. "Then can you get the rose bud for me?" I was surprised at a request. He knows I can hold them without dieing. "Why should I do that?" "Well since you have no house and no job, no clothes, no money, ect. I can help you by giving you a job, house, clothes, and money." I looked at him and thought. He wants to hire me as a servant.

"Fine." I agreed with it and went to grab the flower. When I picked it up, I felt the petals. They were as soft as I remember they were. I payed for it and went back to the boy. "So what is your name?", he asked me. "My name is Tiaga, nothing else." He looked at me a little confused. "I'm the earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive." I looked at him and smiled a little. "Shall we get in the carriage so we can head to the mansion." I nodded.

When we were in the carriage, I stared out the window and looked at the scenery. "So, why don't you have a last name?" I looked at the earl and felt a little worried that he thought I was a little trouble maker. "Well when I was 12, I was an adopted little girl ever since I was a baby. I had a horrible family who would only use me for my good dancing. I hated it but endured it like everyday was. One day I met a boy named Rei who had a twin brother named Rue. My sister invited them to dinner and kept making a scene. I think I was the only one they liked. When they were about to leave, Rue kissed me and asked me to marry him. I still haven't answered in 5 years."

He looked at me and smirked, telling to continue. "Well the next day, I had been sitting at the family table to eat breakfast and my family was there. I then saw a man who was always following me around when noone was looking right in front of my mother. I told her, but she didn't believe me and put me in a mental hospital. For hours I was in a straight jacket and the doctors were trying to brainwash me to think he didn't exist, but nothing worked.

They tried to put me in a sleeping state, but I got away and ran to the studio where I saw him most. When I got there, he was standing right there, staring at me. When I was about to go towards him, my mother called to me and ordered me to come to her." I took a breath for I was talking a lot. I looked at the earl and saw he was waiting for me to continue. "I was about to until they started to look scared and shook. I then realized they could see him. They kept telling me to come to them, but I knew that he wouldn't hurt me and went towards him instead.

"Then my father came towards me and tried to make me come to them, but.." I didn't know if it was a good idea to let him know what had happened next. "Well continue Tiaga, if it's gruesome, I can handle it." I was a little shocked, but went ahead. "His head exploded off his neck." Ciel's expression changed into a shocked one and started to chuckle. How is that funny? I brushed it aside and continued. "When I turned around, I saw the 2 doctors heads explode as well. Then went my mother and sister. I was really close to them, so the blood sprayed on me.

"After that I went to the man and felt a demonic aura on him. I took his hand and let him take me away to a home that I will never forget." When I finished, he looked a little confused. "So he disappeared and you never saw him again?" I nodded. "Yeah, after 3 years, I went into a coma and when I woke up, he wasn't there anymore." He looked amused by my story and chuckled some more. "You had a fucked up life for sure." I was a little surprised that he cussed, but I couldn't help but giggle at the way he said it.

We arrived at the mansion and went inside. The first thing I saw was a house full of weird servants. They were running around and screaming. "Tiaga could you tell them to tone it down?" I nodded and started to yell," STOOOP!" They all stopped and turned to see me. "Who are you?" I got a little nervous and didn't speak. "She's the new help and I think she'll be fine." They all looked really happy and introduced themselves. One was Mei-Rin, another was Finnie, the other was Bronard, and the last one was Tanaka.

"I'm Tiaga." They looked really happy and shook my hand. "There is one more, but he's out running an errand." I looked at Ceil and smiled. "He'll give you your uniform when he gets back." I looked at the huge mansion that I would be living in. "Can I go look at the rooms?" He nodded and went to a different room.

I first went to the upstairs areas and went to the first room I saw. There was a lot of rooms that I would forget what rooms I looked at and would go inside the same one again and again. I went to the downstairs areas and saw that it was the servants rooms that I went into and then the kitchen.

I came to a room that had a private sign on it. I got tempted and went inside. It was dark and the only light came in from the window. I looked for the switch and found nothing. I looked at the dark room and opened the blinds so that the sun can come in. I looked at the desk full of paper work that looked messy to me. I studied each paper and put each category in a different pile. I made sure it looked tidy enough for who ever lived in there.

I then heard footsteps coming towards the room and quickly shut the blinds and went under bed. The skirt was long enough, so I couldn't be seen that easily. I heard the door open and shut very softly. I had to make sure that I didn't breath too heavy. The person looked like a man and was very tall. He had black clothes and it made me remember someone. He kept walking around and looking at how tidy his room was. "I wonder who put everything in order? It wasn't any of those 4 and Young Master wouldn't do this…" It grew silent and it scared me.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me out from under the bed. "Found you." I started to hit him and kick like a harassed little kid. "Now Now, I wouldn't hurt a woman who tidied up my room for me." I stopped and looked at the man. He was a butler with fairly pale skin and black hair. His eyes an odd red that made me remember again. "Now, might I ask who you are and why are you here?" I looked at him and hesitated to answer. "I'm Tiaga and I'm a new servant." He froze and put me down. "What did you say your name was?" I looked a little surprised at his reaction to my name. "T-Tiaga." He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to the ground. "Ow!" He grabbed a pair of scissors and put it to my hair. "No! NO! Stop please! Don't cut my hair! I promised I wouldn't for someone! Please!" He looked at me and said, "Yes you did promise someone." I looked at him, my eyes welling up with tears. "I know him, do you want to know who?" I kept staring at him and felt a chill. How does he know him. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "It's me."

I sat there in silence, processing the words. He let go of my hair and put the scissors on the desk. I looked at him and started to giggle. He looked at me and looked confused. My giggle turned into a laugh and that turned into a maniac laugh. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! You really think I'll believe you?! You must be fucking stupid! I haven't seen him in 2 years." He stared at me in shock at what I said. "What? You really think I'll believe you, then prove it!" He looked at me and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "And how would I do that?" I ask you questions, you answer them all correctly, then I'll believe you.

I began to ask the questions. "First, what does he do?" "Make contracts with humans and eats their souls after he fulfills their wish." Correct! "Second, what is his favourite thing?" "Cats." Correct! "Third, what is his favorite colors?" "Black, Red, and White." Correct! "Fourth, what does he look like?" "Like me in many different ways." Correct! "Fifth, what did I name him originally?" "Sebastian, no last name." Correct! "Last question, who does he care about, even now?" I knew he wouldn't answer that, but in my shock he answered and it was correct. "You." I gasped and put my hands to my mouth.

It was him and I had wronged it. "Sebastian, I'm so sorry." He saw I was about to cry and came to hold me. "It's okay Tiaga, I thought I lost you to an angel when you were 15." I looked at him and laughed. "You think I would choose an angel over you?" He started to chuckle and helped me up. I looked at the room again and scolded him for leaving it a mess. "I don't have guests, so I didn't tidy up."

We left to go to the earl's office. I followed right on Sebastian's heals and was smiling all the way to the room. He knocked on the door and came in, I followed behind. When we went inside, Ceil was smiling and chuckling. "Earl are you okay?" I asked in a concerned voice. "I knew it was Sebastian, looks like I am a very good detective in my mind and out of it." I got a little mad, if he knew it was Sebastian, his demon butler, then why didn't he tell me. "Well Sebastian get her uniform."

Sebastian went to another room and came back in 1 minute. "Here Tiaga." It was a dusty box that said "Fancy Maid". I felt a little scared and opened it. I pulled out a black and white maid dress that went to my upper thigh. I pulled out the socks that went right under the bottom of the dress. I pulled out the shoes and accessories. "T-This is very weird to me." "What's wrong Tiaga, it should suit to your body type. He did not just say I had a nice body type. Did he? "Why don't you go change?" I hesitated and bowed. I went to my room that Sebastian showed me.

I was about to change until I felt the sharp pain in my back. I then remembered that my wound was still untreated. I can't stay like this. I went downstairs and looked for Ciel. "Look out!" I turned to late and was ramed in my stomach. I was stopped by a wall and choked out in pain, for the cut was opened even deeper. "T-Tiaga! Are you alright?!" I looked up at them while I struggled to get up. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." I then heard them gasp and looked at them in confusion. "W-What?" "Tiaga, you're bleeding really bad." I turned to see a splatter blood stain on the area where I was crushed. My eyes widened and started to feel the warm blood go down my back and stain my clothes.

"Quick! Get the earl!" Bronared helped me up and took me to a chair. "It's alright Tiaga, the earl will know what to do." I looked at him and noticed his expression in his face. "W-What is it Bronard?" I sounded dehydrated. "You're really pale." I looked at my hands and started to see my hands turning white. "Ciel better hurry!" He looked at me and assured that he's coming. After he said that, I heard running feet coming towards us. "What took you guys so long?!" Bronard had yelled. They came with Ciel walking behind them.

"What's going on?" They explained about my wound and noticed I was completely white. "Tiaga, look at me." I looked at Ciel and took one of his hands. "I-I-I'm about to p-puke." He looked alarmed and called Sebastian. "Sebastian! Come!" In a split second, he appeared behind Ciel bowing. "Yes?" "Tiaga is wounded and she's lost to much blood. Help her." He looked at me and grew angry, but fixed his expression so that no one would see it. He then picked me up and looked at the wall and floor. "Indeed, she's lost too much blood after all." "S-S-Sorry about t-the floor and w-wall." I choked out. He put his lips on mine lightly to tell me not to speak. I felt embarrassed and stopped talking.

He took me into his room and layed me down on the table. "Now, where is the wound?" I forced myself to turn around on my stomach and point to my back. His eyes widened and looked at me. "I need to rip your clothes off." I began to shake my head ferociously. "No choice.", he chimed and ripped my coat and night gown off at once. I became hot and laid still so he wouldn't see my breast. He started to clean the wound and stitched it up. "I need to wrap your wound and that includes your stomach." I felt even hotter and stiffened. He rose me up and wrapped my wound. I noticed he closed his eyes when my breast were facing him. I smiled and thanked him. When he was done, he asked what had happened. I explained the break in and the house being set on fire. "The house exploded and a big wood piece hit me in the back.

He looked at me with mournful eyes. "Well, at least you didn't die." I smiled and giggled. "Yeah, at least." We went back to the hall and showed Ciel that I wasn't dead. "I'll help you clean it up.", I offered. "No, go put on your uniform." I looked shocked and went to my room

I began to change into my "uniform". When I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I looked very much like a prostitute. "Oh dear." I walked out of my room and headed to the dining room.

When I got to the dining hall, I saw a naked human walking around on all fours. "What the? Excuse me? Are you alright?" I walked towards him and saw he wasn't very happy. He turned to look at me and jumped. "Woah Woah!" He knocked me down and started to scratch at my legs. "What the hell?! Stop!" I crawled away from him and got trapped in a corner. "OH SHIT!" He pounced at me and held me down on the ground. "Get Off!" I looked to the earl staring at the man and was furious. The man did so and got off of me.

"What the hell just happened?" He walked towards me and shooed away the man. "He's a HellHound. He protects the house from intruders, plus we have to look after him. Or Sebastian more." I looked at the "dog" and smiled. "Come here boy." I beckoned to him and smiled. He slowly came towards me and put his hand in mine. "It's okay. I'm Tiaga, I won't hurt you." He sniffed my hand and licked it. It was weird but sort of sweet. I saw he was still naked. "Um… why don't we get you some clothes." I took him to my room and then Sebastians. There's got to be something. I looked in the drawers and didn't find anything. I went to the wardrobe and opened it.

Out came a whole bunch of cats. The dog started to growl and tried to paw at the cats. I quickly grabbed an old suit that Sebastian didn't use and put it on him. "There, that should be better." I took him outside and found a collar on the floor. It said "Pluto" and it looked like it belonged to the dog. "Here." I put it on and kissed his head. I waved goodbye and went inside.

When I came inside, I went to the earl's office. "I don't know Lizzie.." I heard the earl talking to a girl and got curious. "But Ceil, please?" "I'll have to think about it, so wait for my response okay." "Oh, okay." When the conversation ended, I went inside. "Excuse me earl." There stood a pretty 14 year old girl with curly blond hair in pigtails. I looked at her green eyes as they glistened in the glow of the room. "Hello. I'm Elizabeth. Who are you?" I hesitated, I didn't want her to think the wrong idea. "Well, I'm the new maid, Tiaga." She looked me over and smiled. "Your outfits cute!" I smiled and got all bashful. "Well what do think?" I looked at her and got all confused. "About what?" "Well I invited Ceil to come with me on a cruise to New York." I got all excited, I've always wanted to go to New York. "Wow, that's amazing, Young Master you should definately go."

The earl looked at me and smirked. "Like I said Lizzie, I'll think about it." I looked at Elizabeth and smiled, assuring her it would be okay. She left and I stayed in the room. "So, Young Master, what can I do for you since you called?" He was looking out the window and started to speak. "I need you to go into town and get a few personal things for me." "And what might that be?" He looked back at me and picked up an envelope. "I need everything on that list." I walked over and picked it up. When I opened it, I saw all the things he needed. New cane, New suit, New shoes, and New undergarment

"Where do I go to get these things?" He gave me another list, it was what the stores I needed to go to. "Thank you." I was about to leave until he stopped me. "I also need you to get a letter that was sent to me, but it's at the telegrams office." I nodded and went to my room to change. I wonder what the letters about? Probably from the queen.

I began to look at my clothes that Sebastian got for me. Nope, no, aha. I found a knee length dress with frills at the bottom. It had puffy shoulder cuffs and long sleeves with spiky ends. It looked like it had a heart corset on it. The color was a deep maroon that would make my eyes stand out. I grabbed some boots that Mei-Rin gave me because they didn't fit anymore. I put them on and laced them up. I was also wearing black leggings as well to make sure I wasn't cold. I grabbed my coat and list before heading out of the mansion. When I found a horse to ride I saddled up and headed of to get the first thing on the list.

In an hour, I had gotten the cane, clothes, shoes, and undergarments. I only had to go the the telegram office and get the letter. When I arrived, there was no one there except the Telegram man. "Hello, how may I help you?" I looked at the old man and proceeded to the counter. "I'm here to pick up a telegram for an Earl Phantomhive." He looked at me and raised and eyebrow. "And who may you be?" I knew he wouldn't just hand it over to me if I asked, so I explained what I had to do. "Well I'm his maid. He told me to get all this stuff and this telegram for him and if I don't get back soon, I can't help with anything for the earl." He looked at my truthful statement and beckoned me to come forward. I walked to him and leaned in to hear what he has to say. Then, all of a sudden, he grabs me and pulls me over the counter.

I struggled to get free, but he was too strong for an old man. "Let me go!" He started to chuckle and looked at my body. "You have a good body for a maid." I struggled even more, knowing what he was gonna do to me. "Stop struggling, you know you're not going to get out that easily." He started to touch my legs and tried to take off my dress, but it was too complicated. "Let me go!" He looked at me and smacked me in the face. "Shut up! You're such a little slut. It makes me laugh. How does your little master not harass you?" He tried to kiss me on the neck, but I kept moving my upper body so he couldn't. "Stop moving!" He grabbed my arm and twisted me around so my face was on the ground. I felt him trying to take off my underwear and started to kick. "Stop! Please!" I started to get terrified and kicked and screamed really hard. "Noooo! Stooop!" He had almost gotten my underwear all the way off until I screamed someones name. "SEBASTIAN! HELP ME!"

Right when I called for him to help me, a gust of cold chilly wind hit us. "W-What the hell?!" I looked around as the light flickered and shut off. I took that as my chance to crawl away from him. "What happened to the lights?! Hey what's going on?!" I looked around to see if I could find where I and the lights came back on. There stood Sebastian, where the telegram man was standing. I saw him get up quickly and greet Sebastian. "W-Why hello. How may I help you?" He looked scared, I bet he's wondering where I am. "I'm here for the Earl Phantomhive's telegram from the queen, you see, I'm his butler." "Oh, okay." He fumbled around in the drawers and found the letter. "Here you are my good man."

"Oh, by the way, I'm looking for a woman about 17 with long red hair and turquoise eyes. Have you seen her around here?" I looked at the telegram man, he was sweating a lot and looked really nervous. "W-W-Well, I-!" Wham! Right before he could answer, Sebastian grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. "I'm not a very patient man, so I would like to know what you did with her?" I was actually enjoying that old fool being in pain. But I couldn't let Sebastian kill him, so I stopped him. "There you are." Sebastian turned to me as I casually walked to him and the man. "I've been calling you this whole time, you must be deaf." They both looked confused, but Sebastian understood what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Sir." He put him down and grabbed the stuff I put down next to the counter. "Let's get back to the Lord." I nodded and went with Sebastian, leaving the man in a confused daze.

When we were walking, I was silent the whole time. "Tiaga," I looked at Sebastian, whose expression changed into a worried look. "Are you alright?" I started to feel a little sick and didn't answer. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" I shook my head and kept walking. "Stop." I looked to see Sebastian pointing to a bench for me to sit down.

I walked towards the bench and sat down with him. "Tell me what happened, now." I couldn't believe he was demanding that I tell him what happened. I explained what he did and when I looked at Sebastian's face, he was furious. "It's okay. I'm fine now." It grew silent for a while and I didn't feel too good. I felt something wet hit my lap and soak my leggings. I was crying, and it made me mad. That feeling I had when he was about to rape me, was still on me and it was coming out in tears. I couldn't stand how he talked to me and it made me feel like I can be labeled however people want.

I wanted to just hit someone and I was about to hit Sebastian, but before I could, he grabbed me and held me against his chest. "It's alright. You shouldn't have gone alone, you could've waited for me." "But, Ceil didn't tell me you could come with me." He looked at my pitiful face and smiled. "You look just like when I met you. All teary and sad." I looked at him in confusion. Wait, I met you after you killed my adoption family. So how did he meet me earlier? I was about to ask what did he mean, but he looked at his pocket watch and sighed. "We need to get going. We have to get dinner ready." We got up and headed back to the mansion.

When we got back, I went to the earl to give him his things and the letter. "From the Queen…" I watched as he opened it and read it. "What is it about?" He looked at me and smiled. "You really want to know, huh?" I nodded, it was from the queen, so it must be important. "Well, I need to get on a ship heading to New York and it's the same one as when Elizabeth wanted me to go on." I perked up and got all light inside. "So why do you need to get on that ship?" "Well there seems to be a man bringing the dead back to life." I froze, the dead coming back to life? "And she wants me to look into it and see how."

I thought about something that scared me, what if..what if I could bring a certain girl back to life? I put it to the side as Ciel started to get up. "Well I want a bath. Will you do it while Sebastian gets dinner ready?" I nodded and walked him to the bathroom. I began to get the warm water as he waited for me to undress him. As I did, and as he got in the tub, I saw an emblem on his back. I looked like it had been burned into him, like what you do with cattle. "Uh, Young Master?" He turned to look at me and gave me a sweet look. "What's that on your back?" He turned back around and got in the tub. "I'll tell you after you get the water in and begin to bathe me." I grabbed the warm water and filled the tub with some soap and petals.

"When I was 10, on my birthday, there was a murder." I looked at him as his expression grew sad than his other looks. "I had been sleeping with my mother as a loud sound woke us up. My mother ordered me to stay there as she went to look to where it came from. For a while, I waited and became afraid of the silence that was inside my house.

"As I went to see, there was a smell of fire that filled the home and it stained the family belongings and my memories. I ran looking for my parents and found my father burning in the family room." I watched as his faced turned into an evil glare. "I couldn't find my mother and fled the house as I heard her scream for me to leave. After that I had been found and captured by dark and evil people that tortured me for amusement. That's when I was stained with this mark and called out for Sebastian." I listened at how he made the contract and came back to what was left of the house. "After all that I grew the Phantomhive name into glory."

I smiled and felt a little hot, I didn't know if it was because of the water or if I was about to cry. Ciel looked at me and he looked shocked. "Tiaga, are you alright?" I couldn't hold the grief I had back then or now, after hearing his story. I suddenly grabbed Ciel and hugged him, as he was still in the tub. "Oh Ciel! I know how you feel about losing everything! You hide it and never smile unless it's amusing! I felt like that when I had that horrible family take care of me! I lost everything because of them!" I stopped hugging him and grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him straight into his eyes. "They took away a little 5 year old girl who was different from everyone else. I was forced to watch as they hit her with whips and tortured her. I couldn't do anything, but watch!" I started to cry on his shoulder and couldn't stop. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hugging you while you're in the tub." I suddenly felt a hand on my back, as another came around me and started to squeeze me really tight. "It's alright, I'm here." I heard Ciel's voice talking to me and comforting me over and over again. I heard the door open and in came Sebastian. "Young M-" I stood in shock as he watched me hold Ciel, but that's not what he was most shock about.

I looked over at Ciel and saw that he was crying. "C-Ciel." I covered my mouth as I said my Young Masters name. "I'm sorry." He nodded, telling me it was okay for me to address him by his name. "Young Master dinner is ready." I heard Sebastian behind me. "Well then I should get out and go eat then." As I got Ceil out, Sebastian instructed me to go and feed Pluto.

I went and put his bowl outside, and whistled for him. "Here Pluto!" I heard his huge paws coming towards me and saw him come up next to me. "Here you go boy." I gave him the food and handed him a piece of cake as a treat. I kissed him on the forehead and went inside to help serve dinner. As I walked into the dining room, Ceil called to me. "Tiaga, I need you to pack my things, the ship leaves tomorrow at noon, so please." I nodded and went to pack his stuff until Sebastian stopped me. "Don't forget to pack your stuff too Tiaga." I felt really happy as I went to pack Ciel's and my belongings to go on a cruise to New York.


	3. Chapter 3

As we rode the carriage to the ship, I looked out the window and saw the many people waving goodbye to the passengers. I quickly got out as the carriage stopped and took Ciel's bags and ran to the check up line. After I had been checked, I went to the carriage and grabbed my bag. "Tiaga come on!" I heard Ciel's voice and ran towards it. When I found him, we got on the ship and watched as the door closed and the ship took off.

"Ciel!" I turned to see a little girl running and smiling towards Ciel. "Lizzie!" I saw that Ciel was startled by her entrance. "OH, you came!", she smiled as she talked,"I can't believe you came!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the way she acted towards him. She turned around and bowed to Sebastian. Then she looked at where I was and came to me. "Oh, you convinced him yay!" I looked at her and realized she didn't know that Ciel was on business, but acted like I did. "Your welcome Lady Elizabeth." I smiled at her and asked if she was the only one on the cruise and she shook her head. "Oh no, I'm with my family. They should be around here somewhere…" She looked around and perked up as she looked in a certain direction. "There they are!" She pointed to a group of 3 people. A women with slightly blonder hair than hers and held it in a bun. Next to her was a man with the same colored hair and a moustache. The last one was a blonde boy, around my age with blue eyes. They all came walking over to us with proud strut.

I looked at them and saw the resemblance in the family. I giggled a little at the fact. "Well who's this Elizabeth?" I looked at them like they didn't know their son-in-law. "Ciel?" They started to chuckled as they shook their heads. "No", I heard the boy say,"Her." He pointed to me. "Oh! That's Ciel's new maid, Tiaga." I quickly curtsied and smiled. "Hi I'm Edward Midford, Elizabeth's brother." He took my hand and kissed it. Is he seriously flirting with a maid? Her parents introduced themselves to me and said I was very pretty, or beautiful was the word. "Why, thank you." I felt a little weird, telling a maid she was beautiful just didn't feel right.

As we went inside, I looked at the ballroom as it was filled with noble woman and men, waiting to be served their afternoon tea. I quickly left to go put Ciel's things in his room. When I got to the room, I looked at how it was arranged and stood in awe. There was a room to bath, a room for studies, and a room with the bed. All on a cruise ship. Damn. I couldn't help but look at the things that were on the desks. For just a few seconds I looked at the mirror, thinking that there was a magic to it. "Tiaga." I jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice behind me. "What are you doing?" I looked at him as he had my stuff in his hands. "Oh, I was just looking at the things in the room." He came towards me and put his hand on my forehead. "Are you alright? You feel warm." I sat there, not answering and let him keep his hand on my head.

I came to my senses and snapped out of my world. "I'm fine, just a little hungry." He looked at me and took the luggage I had in my hand. "Then go to Young Master and ask if you could have some of the food they're serving. I nodded and walked out of the room. My thoughts spinning about why we're here. The dead coming back to life… maybe, just maybe.

I got to the ballroom and went to find Ciel. When I saw him, I went towards him and asked him if I could have some of the food. He allowed it and let me have the rest of his food. "Y-You're not going to eat the rest of it?" "No, I'm not hungry." "Thank you." I took the plate and ate the rest of the food.

After a server came to take my plate, I noticed that there was a lot of people demanding for more servings and getting restless. I saw a couple of the servers struggling and decided to help them. I grabbed one of the serving trays and filled it with what most people I began it was a little hard, saying that people kept standing up. "Excuse me miss! I want one of the croissants!" I turned around and saw how far he was and that I was the only server that was a girl. I thought a plan and grabbed one of the plates that had the croissant on it.

I saw a server that was next to him and yelled at him to look at me. He did and I quickly threw the plate in his direction. In an instant, it landed on his serving tray. "There you go sir!" I yelled back at the nobleman. He grabbed it and waved, saying thank you. One after another, I kept throwing the plates of food to empty servers. After the last one, everyone was happy and I could stop.

"Well, I didn't expect for a new maid to know how to do that." I turned to Edward behind me. "One croissant with jelly." I handed him one and smiled. "Tiaga!" I looked and saw that Ciel was looking at me. I dismissed myself from Edward and went to him. I set the tray down and asked what he wanted. "Here." He pointed to a hanger with a white cover on it. Sebastian was holding it and gave it to me. I took it and looked inside the covering. To my surprise, It was a beautiful golden dress with black and white lining. It had layers that poofed out at the end of the waist and the top was a corset type of top.

I smiled and looked at him. "I had it specially made for you." I felt a little special and blushed. "Thank you Young Master." He looked at me and smiled. "You're welcome." "Oh that is a pretty dress Tiaga!" I turned around and saw Elizabeth behind me. "Why thank you Lady Elizabeth." She frowned at me and took my hands,"Call me Lizzie." I stared at her and smiled, she thinks of me as a friend. She took me to a table and sat me down. "Don't worry, We'll get dressed together!" I noticed the excitement in her eyes and chuckled. "Alright." I acknowledged her character. "We'll have so much fun!" I listened to her chatter and felt a little tired.

I felt a tap on my shoulder later in the evening and woke up on a soft bed. "Tiaga, it's time to get dressed." I turned around to see Sebastian behind me smiling. I sat up and looked in the dimly lit room. "Where am I?" He looked at me and helped me get up. "You're in the Masters room." I quickly awoke at the word, Master's room! "W-Why am I in here? I'm not supposed to be in his room!" Sebastian chuckled and told me to calm down. "He wanted you to sleep in a comfortable bed since you were exhausted after serving all those people. I looked around the room and saw that someone was waiting at the bedroom door.

After I rubbed my eyes, I realized it was Lizzie. "Lizzie, what are you doing here?" She came inside with a box full of jewelry. As soon as she walked in, behind her came maids with make up and dresses. "I said we would get dressed together, didn't I?" I smiled and laughed, seeing her happy to get dressed with me was all I needed to get me happy. "Okay, where should we get dressed?" "My room of course!" She grabbed my hand and told Sebastian to bring my dress.

When we got in her room, it was filled with vibrant colors and beautiful dresses. "We'll get dressed here." She told Sebastian to watch the door and don't come in until we're done.

When he left, the maids immediately grabbed me and took my clothes off. They put me in a tub and took me a bath, they kept washing my hair because it was so long. After the bath, they dried me off and started to put my undergarments and corset on. They tightened it really tight and it hurt like hell

After that, they put my underdress on and stockings. They kept making sure that it was all perfect for me, even though I was a maid myself. They put my dress and my makeup on last before my hair would be done.

"Now what to do with your hair?" The maids kept saying until Lizzie came up to me and grabbed some scissors. "Lizzie NO!" She started to cut my hair as I shut my eyes. I heard all these gasped coming from the maids. "I'm done." I couldn't stand but pout at the loss of weight in my hair. "Come on Tiaga look."

I had no choice but to look at my hair.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the beautiful haircut Lizzie had given me. my hair was not short, instead it was to my back and it curled ferociously. I actually liked the way my hair was now. "L-Lizzie, thanks." After the styling of my hair turned into a down style with flowers embedded in my hair, I put some finishing touches on and went for the door.

When I knocked for Sebastian to get off the door, a blonde boy named Edward looked through the door. "Oh, he left to go to Ciel." I asked for him to move aside, so I could get out. When I got out, he was speechless and bowed before me. "May I escort you to the ballroom?" I nodded and took his hand.

When we got to the ballroom, everyone looked and saw how I looked. The whole room filled with gasp and it made me nervous. "Well, it looks like the dress suits you very well." I turned around and saw Ciel behind me with Sebastian. "Oh! Sebastian I can explain about my hair-" "It's beautiful." I stopped and looked at him. "But you said that you never wanted me to cut my hair." "Well I guess you didn't have a choice." He looked at Elizabeth and smirked.

I looked at the ballroom and walked to the dessert table. A lot of men kept coming and asking if I wanted to dance ,but I kept refusing them. I eyed the desserts that were lined up on the wracks and felt my mouth water. I chose the strawberry cake and took it to eat it. I noticed that Ciel and Sebastian had left to the mission. That's when i remembered that I had something in my trunk that I needed to get.

I followed the people who took the glasses and made sure where they were, so I could come back. I went to my trunk and opened it. I looked at the small pale body that was in front of me. The girl that was tortured and killed by my adoption family, was in my trunk. She looked perfectly healthy and had been preserved to stay alive. I picked her up and stroked her hair. "Don't worry Rin, I'll get you back."

I covered her up with a blanket and went to the elevator that lead to the private party. They looked at my beautiful figure and that gave me an idea to get in. I put Rin down and started to look like I was hot. "Oh, please give me some water! I'm so hot!" I was seeing how they were drooling and handed me the whole bottle. "H-Here take this." I took the bottle and started to drink it. "Thanks." I payed them 50 pounds and poured some more in my cup. I picked up Rin and went into the private party.

When I came inside, there was a lot of people that were really noble and had been waiting for the show to begin. I walked over the find that the table in the front, had a cloth on it and it smelled. Looks like the body is under there. As I waited, I made sure that Ciel didn't see me. "Now I now present the Dr. who made it possible to bring the dead back to life!" Everyone clapped and cheered, as a middle aged doctor came and started to talk about how he did it.

That's when the demonstration started. All of a sudden, all these lights started to flicker and burst. When it was all over, there was an odd silence. Something doesn't feel right. I got really close the the parents waiting for their daughter to wake up. When I got right behind them, she sat up and didn't say anything. "Oh, my baby! We'll take care of you more responsibly, now you're home." I watched as it actually worked, but I still didn't feel right. I congratulated them, as they thanked me, I saw that she was staring at her mom oddly. Then, all of a sudden, she opened her mouth and bit her mother.

I watched in horror as the blood sprayed everywhere. The mother was dead and the father had ran away. I stood there defenseless and horrified. "Taiga!" I heard Sebastian's voice echo in my head and punched the undead women in the stomach to knock her back. I quickly hooked Rin up and made sure that I was right.

I flipped the switch and was tackled down on the floor by the women. "Get off!" I couldn't get her off and I knew that I wasn't gonna make it. "Taigaaaaa!" I heard him again, but I wouldn't shut my eyes. That's when a pipe hit the womans head and knocked her off me. I looked to see Rin. She was breathing really heavy and helped me up. "Rin!" I hugged her as she hugged me back. "Oh, thank god you're alive! Thank God!" I kissed her soft hair and looked at her eyes. They were the brightest of blues and the most pretty I've ever seen.

"How did you bring me back?" She looked confused and I made sure that she would age with some help. "I made sure that your soul still intact and aged you." She still looked confused, but didn't care. "Thank you." I hugged her and took her over to Ciel. "Here, I need you to take care of her." He looked flustered," Me take care of her?" I nodded and went towards the body. She was twitching and looked actually dead, but right when I turned around, she grabbed my ankle.

I started to kick and saw a sharp object. I went for it and fell down. She started to climb on me and clawed at my dress. My hands were searching for the object for dear life and cut itself on it. I quickly grabbed it and stabbed her in the neck. She still wouldn't die and the weapon broke in her neck. "Oh Shit!" She held me down by the shoulders and stared at me. She started to move her lips in a speaking way. "H-Help U-Us…" She spoke and was about to bite me until a grass cutter smashed her head in.

Her blood sprayed everywhere, including my face. I started feel a little glad until I remembered what she said to me. Help Us? What did she mean by that? "Well you are a mess." I looked up to see a boy with glasses with blonde and black hair. He stuck out his hand to help me up. I didn't take it and instead slapped it away.

I got up and went to Sebastian. "She spoke to me." He looked a little flustered and grabbed my hand. "What did she tell you?" I hesitated. "Help us." I stood still. Waiting for a response from Sebastian, but he said nothing. I felt a tug at my shoulder and looked at Rin. "Taiga, where are we?" I explained to her about the plan and who Ciel and Sebastian were. She nodded, telling me she was fine. "Taiga, I need you to go with Young Master while I see what's going on." I shook my head. "I'm going with you, Rin is 15, She can watch Ciel." He looked at Rin and thought about it. "Alright, Miss Rin…" Rin turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" "Can I trust you to watch over my Young master?" She nodded and looked at me. "Where are you going?" "I'm going with him, I need to figure out what happened." She hesitated to let me go, but watched as I went with Sebastian. "Taiga, are you sure about this?" I nodded, but didn't know what was going to happen once I left with Sebastian.

We arrived in a room where it was dark and tight. I felt a little scared and grabbed something warm and stood still. "You're getting grabby." I heard Sebastian and smacked his chest. "Ha ha, very funny." I looked for a light and found a switch. After I turned on the lights, I saw we were in a room full of blueprints. I picked one up and looked at the ships entry ways. "Come on. We have to go to the front." I looked at him and frowned. "And how do you suppose we get there?" "Climbing." I stared at him and didn't question his method. We went out the port hole and shimmied to the other side of the ship. Why are we doing everything complicated?! All of a sudden, the ship hit something hard and made it shake excessively. I lost my grip and fell towards the water. I landed with a loud splash and felt the cold water swarm me. I couldn't move since the water made me stiff all over.

Then I heard a splash and someone grabbed me. I was then brought to the surface and laid on a soft coat. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Fine." I sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" Sebastian looked around. "I don't really know. I just grabbed you and pulled you on the closest deck." I looked at him and smirked. "You're not so perfect now are you?" He thumped me in the back of the head and helped me get up. "I'm freezing." He put his coat on me and told me to stay still. I couldn't help but shake in the cold. "Achoo!" He shot me a look and took my hand. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer and it scared me a little. He looked up at my face and back at my hand. "Your body temperature is lower than it's supposed to be." I looked at him and thought about what he just said. "We don't have time to worry about my temperature right now. Come on." He watched as I went inside the captains quarters. I looked for the map of the ships floors. Sebastian had started to explain to me about the floors that would go down first and what would happen. "The ship will sink in one hour." I stared in shock and thought about Ciel and the others. We have to find them quick.

"Taiga!" I came out of my daze and looked at Sebastian. "What?" "Young master is somewhere near here, lets go find him." I nodded and we went down to first classes halls. The dead had swarmed the halls and were eating people fast. "Don't worry, we'll stop them! We protect our people with honer!" I looked at the people talking and saw Elizabeth's family fighting the zombies with swords. I was astonished to find Edward not afraid.

That's when it happened, a little boy about 9 years old with bleach blonde hair was being swarmed by the things. I watched as he was on the ground with tears falling off his face and nothing but big eyes and no crying. I didn't know why I did it by I ran towards him and covered him with my body. When I opened my eyes I was now staring into a zombies face. I couldn't move but saw that it was looking into my soul. "You…" I heard it speak and it was interrupted by a smash to its head. The blood went on me, but none on the boy.

When I looked up, I saw a man with long red hair like mine with a chainsaw. I looked at his red clothes and saw he was just similar to the one who had grass trimmer. "Well well, the dead walking again is quite exciting." He then turned around to look at me and smiled. "You're quite pretty." I didn't speak and remembered the little boy. I looked at his face and saw that he was still making the same face. "Hey, are you alright?" He snapped out of it and looked at me. I saw that his eyes were a pink color, but red. "Where are your parents?" He began to make a pitiful face and tear up. "T-Those things, a-ate them." I stared at the little boys face and felt a crack in my heart. "T-They were a-all I-I had." I began to look at his small body. He was about the size of Ciel, but a little smaller. He wore a red vest with a white button up shirt. His pants the color of maroon to match his vest and he had very big eyes. "Well", he looked at me,"I'll take care of you then." He looked at me and nodded.

He took my hand and put something in it. I looked in my hand and saw a necklace. "My sister told me to give it to someone that was a girl who would take care of me." I looked at him and thought coincidence. I smiled and put it on. "Taiga!" I looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Sebastian waiting. I grabbed the little boy and ran towards Sebastian in a hurry to get to Ciel. Please let it not be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

We hurried to the direction Sebastian felt Ciel. I made sure the little boy was keeping up with me. "What's your name?", I heard him say. "Taiga.", I said while looking back at him. "My names Elric." I smiled and commented his name. "Here." We stopped in front of a door and went inside. I heard shuffling in the air ducts. Then Ciel came out with Elizabeth and Rin behind him. "Hello Young Master." I looked at Sebastian smiling and chuckled. "Taiga!" I was greeted with two girls hugging me with great force. "I'm glad you two are safe.", I said while hugging them back. "Taiga." I turned around to face Ciel. "Who's this?" He pointed to Elric. "Oh, that's Elric, his parents were killed by those things." I whispered so that he couldn't hear me. "Why is he here?" "I said I'd take care of him from now on. Do you not like it?" He looked up at me and shook his head. "No. Just make sure he doesn't get into trouble." I nodded.

I introduced Elric to Elizabeth and Rin. They both looked amazed at how professional he looked. "You know", Elizabeth started," He looks like a blonde younger Ciel to me." Me and Rin giggled at that comment. That's when we heard a ruckus in the air duct and out came to men about Sebastian's age. I recognized both of them. What I didn't like was that they both saved me from the flesh eating things out there. "Oh! Sebastian! Fate has brought us together again!" I stumbled and looked at the red haired man and Sebastian. That's when I felt a little happiness inside and that happiness came out as laughter. "Hahahahahaha! Oh! I'm sorry! That's just priceless!" I kept cracking up and laughing hard. "You think this is funny?" I looked up at the man and smiled. "Yes! Wait...are you serious?" He nodded and gave a serious face to emphasize. "Oh….sorry." I felt a little embarrassed and walked back to the girls and Elric.

"Grell what do you want now?!" I heard Ciel demand. "Oh! I'm just here to find out why the body's of the souls that we have collected have come back to life. The order is frustrated, so we came to see why." I was a little confused. "They're reapers." I looked at the person whispering in my ear. "Really?" Sebastian nodded. I looked at them and saw a resemblance in both of them. They both had green eyes and glasses. I was knocked out of my thoughts when a chainsaw went for Sebastian's body. "Sebastian!" He dodged it and led him away from us. All of a sudden I heard Elizabeth scream and turned around. Those things were coming from the other side and we were on that side.

I turned back around to look at the two men fighting and Grell had hit a port hole window. The window started to spit water at us and knocked us apart. I landed on the side where the other reaper was standing. "Hello." I looked up at him and frowned. I sat up and looked around for the others. Ciel was on the ground on my side, and so was Rin. Where's Elizabeth and Elric? "Lizzie!" I looked at Ciel and saw Elizabeth and Elric on the side with the zombies. Ciel pulled out a gun and started to shoot, but ran out of bullets. "No!" I watched the zombies get closer to them and felt a jolt in my stomach. I couldn't control my body and ran towards them. Run, run, RUN! Get to them! Don't Stop! I grabbed a heavy object that was a sword and ran straight through the rushing water. I swung and hit the first zombie in the head. The blood sprayed everywhere and landed on me.

I wouldn't stop hitting them. The blood kept coming all over me and spraying everywhere. I didn't care if I was soaked in blood, I needed to protect Elric, let alone Elizabeth. I watched as the zombies fall and looked at the rest. There was still too many and I didn't care. I charged at them and swang my arms ferociously and didn't stop until blood flooded all around me. I couldn't take the pain I was in and slashed at the things that was in front of me. When I was finished, the blood was dripping from my face, hands, and body. When I turned around, everyone was staring at me. The look on Sebastian's face was priceless and the reapers looked pale. Ciel was amazed and Rin was just staring. I looked down at Elizabeth and Elric. She was holding him tight covered his eyes. I smiled and told her it was okay to let him see.

She nodded and let him look at me. His expression was not afraid nor hatred. He looked like he saw a miracle. "Taiga, you killed them all?" I nodded. He got up and came towards me. "Elric what is it?" He looked up at my blood covered face. "You look like an angel." I stared at his eyes and felt different. "Lizzie!" I turned to Ciel who was limping over to us. "Ciel are you okay?" I went to him and helped him keep his balance. I had to make sure that everyone was okay. When Elizabeth was unharmed and neither was Rin and Elric, I turned my attention to Ciel's leg. I wasn't that bad so I let Sebastian carry him to the deck so that we could find Lizzie's family.

When we got to the deck, everyone in the first class and second class was there. I looked at all the people getting crammed on the lifeboats before the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean. I looked around for any signs of the Midfords, but I couldn't see anyone. Then I heard a voice scream Elizabeth's name. I turned around to see Edward running towards us. "Thank God you're safe." He looked at Ciel and scowled for he didn't like him. Then he looked at me. "Taiga, what happened?" He was surprised and then looked at Elizabeth. "She saved me and Elric's life from those things." I couldn't help but blush a little. I then remembered that Elric had to go with Elizabeth. "Elric." I called him and he ran to me. "I need you to go with Elizabeth." "You're coming too right?" I looked at him and his worried eyes. "N-No. I'm not." He looked confused and had tears welling up. "I'll come back. I promise, but I don't want you to get hurt okay." He nodded and gave me a hug. I looked at Rin and she shook her head. "No way I'm leaving you." I sighed, knowing she'd refuse to leave without me. "Come on we have to go!" I turned to look at Ciel and nodded. I gave Elizabeth and Elric hugs and went with Ciel, knowing that the danger was ahead.

When we got to the hall of the first class, I heard voices and saw that Count Druitt walking with a giant machine following him. "What's he doing with the off switch?" I turned to Ciel and gave him a confused look. "Off switch?" "That machine turns off the walking corpses." I didn't think much, but felt a little weird and I didn't know why. We followed and was soon spotted by Grell and Reynold. Me and Rin watched as they kept talking and I got really bored. "Give us the machine!" I looked back and forth at the people talking and saw that Druitt wanted a deal. "You will call me Emperor and not give me lip when you ask." I didn't listen and stood silent while they all listened to his words. Then I heard breaking of windows and the dead flooded the room we were in. I grew panicked and screamed,"Emperor Druitt please turn it on!" He looked my way and smiled all nervous. "I don't know how actually." I grew angry and threw my shoes at his face. "Watch it!" I didn't care any more and was about to grab a rock and throw it at his face, until someone stopped Sebastian from attacking him. "Now, Now. It would be a shame if laughter disappeared wouldn't it?" I looked at the person who talked and saw it was the Undertaker. He moved his bangs from his face and revealed his green reaper eyes. His scythe was huge and was an original.

I then saw Sebastian starting to fight him, but then I saw Druitt realizing how to turn on the machine. That's when it hit me. Wait! If he turns it on, then Rin will die again because I brought her back with the same machine! I couldn't lose her and ran towards Druitt. "No! Don't turn it on!" I tackled Druitt and held him down. "Tiaga! What are you doing?!", I heard Rin and Ciel. "If he turns it on, then Rin will die too!" I looked over to Rin and she was speechless. Then she gave me a sympathetic look. "It's alright." I froze and looked at her. "What?" "It's okay, just turn if off." I couldn't believe, after I got her back, she wants me to let her life go again. "N-No! I can't lose you again!" She smiled and walked over to me. "Well at least I got to see you again for one last time." I felt my tears welling up and saw her walking towards the machine. She found where to turn it on and reached for it. "NO! RIN DON'T! PLEASE! I NEED YOU TO STAY WITH ME AND LIVE ON!" She looked at me and smiled again. "I'll still be with you, I will always be with you." She reached for it and pulled the lever. I watched as an electric charge went and all the dead fell. I looked back at Rin and she fell as well. "Nooooooooo!" I ran to her and picked her up. "Please! Pleeeeaaaase!" I cried with all I had and screamed. "Riiiiiiiiin please come back!" I felt my heart give out and let all the pain that I felt ever since I lost her. "Riiiiiin!" Her face was smiling when I realized it and tears were falling. "Oh Rin." I held her and let my tears fall on her face.

I stood up and looked at The Undertaker, I knew now that it was all his fault and became angry. I walked towards Grell and grabbed his chainsaw out of his hands. I didn't care if he was mad, all I cared about was killing the Undertaker. I then walked towards the Undertaker and swung with force. He dodged in surprise. I began to fight him and didn't stop. I kept swinging without any holding back. I then grazed his arm. He looked at me and jumped. I looked in the air and he wasn't there. I felt someone behind me. I quickly turned around and was stabbed in the stomach with his scythe. "You lose." He whispered in my ear and drove it as far as it would go. I spit out blood and began to cry silently. "S-Sebastian, I-I…" I couldn't speak and looked at him and smiled. "I love you." His eyes widened. I couldn't help but keep smiling at him.

Undertaker took his scythe out and watched as I fell on the ground. I layed on my back and felt the blood begin to pool all around me. "Y-you know...I thought that I was being s-stupid. B-But now, I k-know that I was j-just lying t-to myself." I looked as my memory's began to show. I smiled and watched as my life flashed before my eyes. Words reflecting and times that I was with Sebastian. But the one I loved the most was when he took me to a field and danced with me until night came. "That m-memory will a-always s-stay with m-me." I choked out. I slowly closed my eyes and exhaled my last breath. The last thing I heard was Sebastian screaming my name and it let me hear his voice for the last time. I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt a warm feeling in my chest and started to open my eyes. I saw bright lights and I could hear the sea. When I looked around I noticed something moved out of the corner of my eye. "H-hello?" The figure turned to face me and got closer. I thought I was in hell and this was my punishment, but right when I heard his voice I shot up. "You're awake." I rubbed my eyes and saw Sebastian and began to tear up. "I thought-" "You died?" I nodded and punched him for interrupting me. He helped me up and looked at my stomach. "I need to change the cloth." I looked at it and saw it soaked in blood. "How long has it been?" He looked at his watch. "2 hours." I was flustered. I felt like it had been weeks, but then again, I felt like crap anyway. "Where are we?" "At a port, Young Master is inside getting warmed up and we are in the infirmary." I then remembered Elric. "Where's Elric!?" He pointed inside and I saw him inside with Ciel. I sighed and looked back at Sebastian. He got out new bandages and laid them on the table. "Now come sit down." I walked over and he undid the bandages. I looked at the wound. It was clean and a straight line. Sebastian grabbed a bottle and took off his gloves. "This is gonna burn." I nodded and shut my eyes.

The second it made contact, I screamed in agonizing pain. Sebastian held me down and pressed a huge gauze on my wound. He quickly then put the bandages on and made sure that it was tight. "All done." I felt my sweat and tears get mixed together and started to get up slowly. I walked towards the door and headed out. Sebastian was right behind me so I wouldn't fall. When we got inside I saw Lizzie and her family inside as well. She looked over to me and started to make a pouty face. "TIAGA!" She ran as fast as she could to me and hugged me. "L-Lizzie, that hurts!" I could barely breath. She let me got and apologized. I looked at Ciel and saw he was crying. "Ciel?" He turned his head and ran to me. He grabbed me by the stomach and hugged me. I felt a little surprised and hugged him back. Elric did the same and kept asking so many questions. I answered most of them and looked at Sebastian. "He got away didn't he?" He nodded and gave me a coat. "We should be going. Young Master?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded. "Well Lizzie, I'll see you in a little while after Taiga feels better." I looked at Elric, "What about Elric?" "Me and my family are going to take care of him." I looked at Lizzie and smiled. "Thank you." I hugged her goodbye and Sebastian got us a carriage. I let Ciel in first and went after, I felt exhausted and wanted to go to bed. "Rest Taiga." I looked at Ciel as he spoke. "Alright." I laid my head on the pillow that was there and closed my eyes. What will you say Sebastian?

I woke up in a bed, my bed. But the sheets were totally different. They were silk and lined with a beautiful design. "What the?" I then saw my clothes were pajama's, a night gown. I saw the room was a velvet color, and it went well with the vanilla sheets. I heard a knock at the door and in came Sebastian. "Good morning My lady." I felt like I was dreaming and pinched myself. Nope, not a dream. "How would you like your tea?" He acted like I was Ciel. "S-sebastian? Why are you doing this?" He looked up from getting my clothes and smiled. "Young Master told me that you're no longer a maid." I flustered and looked at the room. "Then what am I?" "You are a partner of his now. Since you showed promise, he asked her majesty and she approved." I froze, the queen said yes. "She also gave you a nickname like the Young Master." I gave a questioning look. "The guard dogs assassin." I liked the name, it suited me well. I sat at the edge of the bed, only to be undressed by Sebastian. "W-what are you doing?" He looked up at me. "Young Master told me to do the same I do to him. So I undress you and dress you." I wanted to smack him there and now, but I knew how he had to listen to Ciel. "Fine." I was undressed by him, and it made me look as red as my hair. He put me in a pair of shorts, with thigh socks. I had a knee length coat and gray gloves. My shoes knee high lace up white boots. "Wow." I looked at myself in the mirror. I then grabbed a pair of scissors and cut my hair. I made it the my rear and smiled. "Good." I walked out of the room and went to Ciel office. "Ciel?" I walked in and saw him working on finishing his scone. I walked up to his desk and sat on it. "You made me your assassin?" He looked up and nodded. "When you welded the chainsaw, Grell had said that only reapers could, but you. You're not a reaper, so you can be my assassin." I grinned, it felt so cool to be called "The Guard dogs assassin". I kept smiling every time I thought about it. "Well come on, we have a request." He stood up and handed me the letter. "Read it." I opened the paper and looked at it.

My dearest little boy, I have yet another crisis. It seems my nephew has gone missing, he goes to the Academy of Well mannered young Gentlemen. I would love for you to go and see if he is alright. I trust your assassin can help.

From: Her majesty

I smiled at her comment and went after Ciel. "Ciel, if it's an Academy for boys, I think it's not so possible for me to come and help you." He looked up and smiled. "Oh, I took care of that Taiga. Sebastian is very good with costumes." He led me to a room full of costumes and a huge mirror. "Well since I signed us both up for the Academy, you will need to act and dress like a boy." Sebastian then walked in with 2 uniforms. "the uniforms have arrived." I was sat down by Ciel and Sebastian walked up to me. "Now, lets get this started." I watched as he took off his white gloves and put his hands through my hair. "Well since you cut it already, all I have to do is style it." He reached for some hair products and pointed to a screen. "Go in there and get undressed please." I shook my head and got up. This plan was very ridiculous, but I had to roll with it. I got behind the screen and did so. I then felt a cold hand touch my back. "Alright, lets see." I watched as Sebastian looked at corsets and held them up to me. "This one would do." He put it on me and yanked really hard on the upper chest. I couldn't breath and I could feel my chest get smaller. "Hmm, done." He let go and I adjusted to the tightness.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my figure was more of a male look. Wow to think that a corset could do this. He then handed me the uniform and I put it on. I walked out to see Ciel smiling. "Good, now her hair." I was sat down and I could feel the water and brush go through my red silky hair. I didn't know what they were going to do with my hair, but I knew after this. I was going to be a boy.

i didn't realize that they were done and snapped out of my daze. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair had been put in a high ponytail. My bangs even and just brushing my eyes. I turned sideways to look at my chest and saw I had nothing but a smooth surface. I chuckled and thumbs up to Ciel. "Perfect." Ciel smiled and led me to a room. "Now in 2 days we will be going to the Academy, and I need you to act like a boy version of yourself." I took in all the information and nodded. "Alright, lets do this."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to a light shake and saw Sebastian waking me. "Taiga, it's time." I nodded and got up to get ready. I woke up immediately as my corset was put on. I got dressed and my hair styled. "Remember the plan." I nodded and walked downstairs to see Ciel waiting. We got into the carriage and made sure to stop a few blocks from the school. "The school is in that direction alright." We got out and grabbed our bags. I was about to leave until Sebastian grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I felt my face turn scarlet and melted. Wow. He broke it and smiled. "I'll see you soon." He smirked. I turned around and walked to Ciel, "I'm so happy." He laughed and we ran to the school

"Run faster!" We didn't realize how late we were until we heard the bell. I grabbed Ciel, picking him up, and ran. I basically jumped in the school grounds before the gate could close. I landed on my knees and stood back up. I dusted myself off and saw Ciel do the same. "That was close." He nodded and looked at the school. "So which one do we go to?" He shrugged and walked forward. I followed and saw all the students gasp and look. I stopped and saw 4 tall and boys walk towards us. "Excuse me?" Each one had a different personality. One was a very dark boy with dark hair and a cape. Another was one with glasses and black hair. The next was one with a cricket bat and blonde hair. The last was one with long blonde hair and a bow. I tapped Ciel and he looked at them. I heard the other students whisper, it's the P4, they're going to be punished. I felt a little scared and swallowed and stepped back to bump into a boy with one side of his hair blonde, and the other black. I was approached by the one with the cloak and he took a few strands of my hair and looked at them. "...Are you perhaps….Ryuuji Phantomhive?" I nodded and looked at Ciel. "Nice hair." I looked at the one behind me and smiled. "T-thanks." I straightened up and walked over to Ciel. I could tell he was just as scared as I was. "Please, don't step on the grass unless you are given permission by us." I nodded and scooted Ciel to the dorm in front of us. "Oh, if you want to find out what dorm you are each in, please follow us. Damn it! We were so close! We nodded and headed towards the office with them.

"Alright the 2 new students, Ryuuji and Ciel Phantomhive. C. Phantomhive, you will be in the blue. R. Phantomhive, you will be…." He stopped for a moment. "Green." I was given a map and the vice principal pointed to the blonde with a cricket bat. "He his the dorm prefect. Please follow him to your dorm." I felt a chill in my spine and walked to him. "Edward Greenhill, it is nice to get a new soul to join us." I kept feeling worse and worse as we got to the dorm. "Here is your room." He led me to a door and pointed. I walked in only to see Edward Midford. I froze on spot and covered my face. "Hm? Oh GreenHill. Is this a new student?" I saw him nod and gently push me inside. "Please make yourself at home." He left after shutting the door and I looked at Edward. "So," I looked at all the boys surrounding me. "What's your name?" I knew if I said my name, Edward would get suspicious. "R-ryuuji, Ryuuji Phantomhive." As I expected, Edward shot to me and looked in my eyes. "Those eyes…" I froze and could feel his breath on my face.

"Must be a mistake." "What was that about Midford?" He walked to his bed and pointed to the one next to his. "All yours." I nodded and set my stuff on it. I sat down and sighed. If only Sebastian was here. I didn't regret my words, but I didn't like them either.

The few 2 hours passed to lunch and I headed to the dining room. When I opened it, I was grabbed from behind and squeezed. "Welcome Phantomhive!" I could hardly breath and started to hit the person. He let go and apologized. I sat down and began to eat my food, only to be interrupted by a slam at my table. "Why is a redhead in Green house? He should be in oh so sweet, red house." I ignored him and continued to eat. I was then interrupted again by a him slapping my plate to the side. "I'm talking to you." I kept looking down at my empty space and reached for an apple, but the boys hand grabbed my wrist. "i said i'm talking to you." I had no choice but to look up at him. He froze at the sight of my face and started to blush. "A-are you a girl in disguise?" I flustered at that and realized that no one really saw my face. Not even Greenhill. He suddenly reached for my face and kissed me. I swear i changed all the colors of the red rainbow. He broke it and grabbed my ass. I held my shriek and felt him reach under my shirt. I snapped and smacked him hard.

He stumbled back and I knew he was pissed. He reached for my shirt and punched me hard. I fell into the table and knew I cut my head. He then got on top of me and started to pull at my pants. NO! I kicked him in the nuts and did a spin around heel kick in his face. the amount of gasped in the room made me happy, but also scared. He stood up with his mouth and nose bleeding. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Greenhill looking at me. "what happened?" "I….I...I hit him, I'm sorry Greenhill." I bowed and felt a pat on my head. "Its alright, I saw the whole thing." I looked at him and his eyes widened. "You do look like a girl." I smiled a little and felt my head. "Come on, let's patch that up." I shook my head, "I'm fine. I'll just wash it." I walked out of the dining room and headed to my dorm room. Well I guess that I have to be careful now.

For the next few days, I was watched my a lot of guys. I heard they wanted to prove that I was a girl. But I was clever and hid my belongings safe. I was given a letter to tea with the prefects, and all of the others were shocked. I knew that this was good to find out about the queens nephew. I made sure that I looked presentable to the prefects and headed to the gazebo.

When I arrived, they were all seated with they're fags. I looked at Violet, then at his fag, who kept staring at my chest. I couldn't help but shiver. He's probably seeing too. I walked up to Greenhill and bowed. Thank you for letting me join you this afternoon. He smiled and patted a seat next to him. "sit." I did so and he looked at my eyes. He leaned in really close to my face and I was grabbed from behind by the shoulders. He kept getting closer and I knew when he got close enough, he could tell I was a girl. Then one of the fags put his hand in front of Greenhill's face. "Greenhill, might I ask what you are doing?" He looked up at him and leaned back into his position. "Nothing." I wanted to smack him but I had to stay calm. For the next hour, they talked to me about me looking like a girl was amazing. I smiled every time they complimented. But little did I know that one of the Fags was planning something.

After that, I went into the shower to bathe. I heard someone come in and put my robe on, making sure it was man looking. I walked to look around and saw someone grab my clothes. I quickly ran after them and saw they left the room. "Shit!" I ran quickly after him and saw people come out of their rooms to see me running after a person. I followed them into a dark room and turned on the light to see a group of guys standing there. I saw my clothes and grabbed them, only to be pushed down. I quickly got up and looked at the Fag. "You." He smirked and reached for my robe. I stepped back and narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing?" He smiled wider. "You're a boy. Are you not?" He smiled in a wicked way and his buddies grabbed me from behind, holding me in place. "Let me go!" "Now let see if the rumors are true." He reached for my robe and I struggled more. No! NO! Don't touch me! I felt a rush of cold air hit my chest and opened my eyes to see he had opened my robe. "T-they're true." I was about to scream until one of them covered my mouth with his. I fought back his kiss, but lost as he started to grope my breast. I felt powerless as they took the rest of my robe off. They grabbed my ass and held me by the hair. I knew I was going to get raped and started to cry. "Let's have some fun." I looked at the Fag and saw him getting undressed. I couldn't move without pain. He got fully undressed and walked up to me, grabbing my face and smooshing his lips on mine. He forced his tongue in my mouth and started to play with my breast. I then felt a finger enter my asshole and go in and out. "Ahhhh-!" My shouts of pain were interrupted by a manhood entering my mouth. I gagged as he went in and out, making me taste him. I felt his semen go down my throat and made it raw. I was pushed on the ground and they raised my ass in the air. "I want to do it first." I kept hearing them argue and cried harder. Then the lights went out. I heard them grunting and felt a pair of warm arms hold me.

I woke up in my dorm, and i wore my night gown. I felt sore in my asshole and cried. "...Taiga?" I shot open and looked at Edward. "Are you okay?" He whispered and took my hand. "How do you know it's me?" He chuckled. "you're the only person I know with turquoise eyes and red hair." I smiled a little and looked at the sheets. "How did I get here without anyone noticing?" He shrugged. "One of the dorm professors probably." I thought about it and remembered the lights going out. I couldn't see anything...who? That's when I heard a knock and pulled him and myself under the sheets. I heard someone walk in and stop at a bed. I could hear a faint voice and shuffling of sheets. The 2 people left, letting me let out a breath. "Taiga." I looked at Edward and turned scarlet. "S-sorry." I sat up and took the sheets off. "You should get into your bed, it's pretty late." He nodded and got up, then walked to his bed. "Goodnight." I smiled and nodded. "Goodnight."

I woke up as usual and did what we did. At breakfast, I was eating my crumpets when Greenhill walked up to me. "Phantomhive, may I talk to you?" I looked at him, only have eaten half of my crumpet and nodded. "Follow me please." I nodded and put my crumpet down, then followed. He led me to the gazebo and sat down. All of the other Prefects and their fags sat or stood. "I heard about last night." I froze and covered my chest faintly. "What is your real name?" I looked at Violet. "M-my real name?" He nodded. "You're one of the most prettiest girls i've ever met, you're like a doll. Face wise." I looked at all of them and sighed. No use, they already know. "My real name,...is Taiga. I don't have a last name." Edward looked at me and smiled. I got confused and looked at the Prefects. Then Greenhill walked up to me and handed me a dress. "Please put this on." I took the dress and nodded. I walked into a little changing room close by and came back out. My corset was now loose and let my breast show very well. My figure was feminine and my walk was more of a girls. I kept my hair up and walked to them. They looked at me in awe. "Take your hair down Taiga." i looked at Edward. "it's beautiful when it's down." I nodded and took off my ribbon, my hair flowed down to the middle of my back, the curls and waves splashing together.

The look on their faces made me blush a little and I smiled at Edward. He smiled back and looked at Greenhill. "How old are you?" "17. The reason I came here because I wanted to keep my friend Ciel company. He misses me a lot when he's away." I smiled more and they all blushed, even violet and his fag. I looked at Red's fag and frowned. "Jerk." He made a wrinkled face at me and walked to me. "What did I do to you?" "You know what you did." "What exactly?" I looked the Prefects and give a smile of innocence. "What is she talking about Marygold?" He gave an innocent look. "I don't know." I walked to Edward. "You wanna know what happened to me last night?" He nodded, "Very much." "It's because Marygold made me follow him into a room and raped me with his buddies." Edward froze and looked at Red. "D-did you hear what she said?" He nodded and looked at Marygold. "Is that true?" He shook his head. "I would never do that to someone so beautiful." I saw a

lie glint in his eyes. "Fine, believe him. I'll be leaving the school no need to tell." I walked away from the gazebo. "Wait Taiga!" I stop and turned to look at Violet. "You can stay, but you have to stay in the principal's bedroom." I stood a little shocked at that. The principal's bedroom. I could find some info about the queens nephew. I nodded. "Very well, but please keep Marygold away from me." I smiled one of my warm smiles and curtsied. Ugh i hate kirstie's! I walked towards the Green dorm and hoped I could just grab my stuff and get out. But that wouldn't change a thing of what I wanted.

Right when I walked in the dorm. I had boy's pointing and gasping. "It's a girl!" I quickly walked to my dorm and packed my things. They followed of course and watched me. "Why are you grabbing Ryuuji's things?" I turned and sighed. I took out my ribbon and tied up my hair, styling it in the way I wore it as a boy. I then spoke in my male voice. "Because I am Ryuuji." They all had a nosebleed and fell down. I smirked and headed out of the dorm. Now that was hilarious! I walked towards the principles building and headed towards the vice principal's office. He stood there with the prefects, and looked at me. "Miss Taiga come with me." He walked towards another door and tripped, making his head bleed. I gave a look of worry as he dabbed the blood and walked towards the door. I followed and went into the hallway behind the door. He lead me down the hall and stopped at a door. "This is where you'll be staying." He unlocked the door and opened it. I walked inside and looked at the dark colored room. It was dark maroon with a dark purple, the bed having a veil and silk sheets. The furniture red with black buttons, the vanity purple with essentials for a lady, and the wallpaper and decorations the same hues and styles. I then heard the worst sound I could ever think of. Click! I turned to see the door shut and ran to open it. It was locked, they locked me in here! why would they do this!? I went to the window and saw that they were bolted shut and the glass plastic. They were planning this?!

I ran to every single spot I could find an escape but everything was break proof, or sealed shut. I couldn't find a way out of that room. I run to the door and banged on it. "Let me out!" I could hear them on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry Taiga, but you can't be aloud to come out. If word breaks out a girl snuck in the school and fooled us. We wouldn't be trusted." I grew furious and banged harder. "Let me out! I want to go home!" I could hear them walking away and I kept banging and screaming. That's when I started to cry and beg. "Please let me out! I don't want to be in here!" I begged for at least 2 hours and then gave up.

I was now trapped in a bedroom, no one but me. I laid down on the bed and hugged the soft silk pillows. At least they didn't lock me in a dungeon. I closed my eyes as the tiredness of crying and screaming kicked in. Worst Mission ever. I fell victim to my sleep and passed out.


End file.
